


Cheated Death (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abused!Nagisa, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except she isn't at the same time, F/F, F/M, Feelz, Fighting, Fluff, GakuRen, Gakushuu is a lil jerk, Gallons of it, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isogai and Maehara are hella gay for each other, Karma refuses to drink anyone's blood but Nagisa's, M/M, MaeIso, Nagisa is apart of a company meant to kill vampires, Okuda is like the Krul of this, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SMOL CHILDREN-, karmagisa - Freeform, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: "Revenge is all I haven't lost. You've taken everything I've ever loved."Nagisa is the only survivor of escaping the vampires. Or...that's what he originally thought. He now works for a company that's set on killing vampires. His teammates, Hiroto Maehara, Yuuma Isogai, Rio Nakamura, and Kayano Kaede (or Akari Yukimura) have sworn to be by his side as they fight against the vampires.However...after an unexpected turn of events, Nagisa questions if he'll still be able to keep his strength to kill *all* vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?" A soft voice spoke through the rain as a hand was reached out. Nagisa looked up and hesitantly reached his small hand up, letting it rest in the lady's open palm. His skin was cold and he was shivering, water droplets falling from his hair. Not even the blanket he had wrapped around his small body was helping anything. He was pulled up into gentle arms and he was shielded from the pouring rain by an umbrella.

"Do you have a home?" The lady asked softly. Nagisa shook his head no, burying his face into her shoulder. She faintly smiled and gently rubbed his back before she started walking. "You can stay with me and my family, then. What's your name?"

"N-Nagisa.." He managed to choke out. His voice was trembling and cracked. Like he had been crying and screaming for a while. "That's a cute name. Well, Nagisa, you can call me whatever you like." He just nodded before being consumed by sleep, too tired and weak to do anything.

~~~~~~

"Everyone, I want you to say hello to your new brother, Nagisa!" Azure eyes filled with fear and confusion looked around the room, his grip on the lady's hand tightening, who he chose to call Mom since she was as caring as a mother should be.

A redheaded boy who looked to be around the same age as Nagisa walked up to him, holding his hand out. "Welcome to the group, Nagisa. I'm Karma." Nagisa stared at his hand before hesitantly reaching out and shaking his hand. Karma faintly smiled before making a sound of shock when Nagisa suddenly hugged him. He looked at the bluenette before looking at their adoptive mom.

She only gave a look that said she didn't know why he did that. Karma looked at the boy in his arms again, gently rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay, Nagi. You have us now. We'll protect you. No matter what. _I promise_."

It was the very first promise that Nagisa held close to him, the very first promise he actually believed. He was away from his abusive mother, he had new people he could call a family. He had everything he needed now, people to support him and walk alongside him on this path of life.

But sadly, happy moments didn't last forever.

**_Three years later..._**

"Itona, try and keep up!" Karma shouted as he ran, holding a sick Nagisa on his back. Itona tried his best to keep up, clearly not a very fast runner. Nagisa trembled as he sneezed, barely having enough strength to keep his eyes open. Karma glanced at him before skidding to a stop as they arrived to the house. Itona quickly opened the door and held it open so Karma could go inside.

The redhead ran inside and set Nagisa down on the couch before quickly rushing to the bathroom to get him some medicine. Nagisa's small body trembled from being cold as he curled up into a ball, clutching his stomach as he felt like throwing up. Karma came back with some medicine, a water bottle, and a bucket. He set the bucket in front of the couch by Nagisa and set the water on the coffee table as he knelt down and rubbed his back.

"Karma! Nagisa! Itona! There you guys are!" Hinano exclaimed as she ran to them. Itona immediately set his gaze on her. "Is something the matter?" Hinano looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness and worry. "It's Mom... she won't get up. Meg and Hayami are trying all they can, but she just refuses to move. It's almost like she's dead..." She suddenly jumped when the front doors slammed open, and two tall figures walked in.

"Well, well, well~ Looky here~ Three- no,  _four_ little livestock." One spoke, a smirk adorning his features. "Looks like one of them has come down with a cold. How sad. Ren, darling~ Why don't you go find the others? I know there's more." The other nodded and walked off to the stairs, ignoring Itona and Hinano when they tried to stop him. 

The first one moved over to Karma and Nagisa, piercing, blood-red eyes looking at the two. He tsked and shook his head. "Ah, what a shame. I would've  _loved_ to have you both become my personal helpers. Sadly, sick livestock are useless livestock. Better kill him off now." He reached a gloved hand to Nagisa, only for it to be smacked away and a rather sharp knife be pointed at him.

"You stay away from him! Either he's coming with, or I'm not going at all." Karma snapped as he carefully held Nagisa close. It seemed that he already knew exactly what these bloodsuckers wanted; for the remaining humans to be trapped and used as blood banks. "Nagisa only has a cold because of his small body, and once he gets treated properly, he'll be perfectly fine!"

"Gakushuu, I found the others." 'Ren' announced as he walked down the stairs, holding Meg, Hayami, Sugaya, and Sugino. Gakushuu looked to his partner and nodded, then grabbed Karma by the back of his shirt and lifted him up with barely any effort. The redhead was still holding Nagisa close, and he was glaring at Gakushuu. The vampire only smirked and bared his fangs before picking up Itona and Hinano.

This was only the beginning to their 'adventure'. It was surely going to become all the more...interesting, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two years later..._ **

Karma growled quietly as he kicked at a rock, sick and tired of being trapped. He turned to the side of him and punched the wall, not seeming to care if his knuckles started bleeding. He kept punching it until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He quickly turned to see that Nagisa was the one who had hugged him. "Please stop..." He whispered through his tears, which Karma hadn't noticed until now. 

"Nagisa..." He sighed then wrapped his arms around his small body. They've known each other for about five-ish years now, and Karma had sworn that he'd do anything to protect Nagisa. He had found out about what Nagisa had to go through, the abuse and neglect, and had told him that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

They soon pulled away and decided to just walk around for a bit. As they were walking, Nagisa bumped into a vampire noble. He squeaked out as he fell to the ground and braced for the impact of a hand smacking his head. But...it never came. He was never smacked. He hesitantly looked up and was shocked to see that Karma was standing in front of him, his grip tight on the noble's wrist.

_"Enough."_

Nagisa quickly turned to see Gakushuu and his helper, Ren, walking towards them. He quickly stood up and fully turned to face them. "Getting into a fight again, Karma? You know it's not right to attack those higher than you." Gakushuu looked at the redhead with disappointment. Karma growled and let go of the noble's wrist. "He was going to smack Nagisa!"

"The little rat deserved it." The noble narrowed his eyes at the bluenette. Asano sighed and shook his head. "Koyama, you're excused. I better not see you raise a hand to these two again." Koyama looked at Asano instantly, about to object, but stopped before he could when Asano glared at him. He sighed out then walked away after sending one last glare to Nagisa.

Asano watched him before turning to Ren. "Ren, darling, could you tell the others something for me?" Ren's focus turned directly to Asano and he nodded to show he was listening. "Tell the others to not touch Nagisa or Karma Akabane from the Akabane orphanage, unless I or Okuda allow them to." "Yes, sir." Ren gave a small bow before turning and walking away to go gather the other vampires to tell them.

The noble's attention then turned back to Nagisa and Karma, taking note that the redhead had changed positions and was now standing in front of the bluenette, glaring daggers at the vampire. Asano couldn't help but smirk at this and knelt down to their level. "Na~gi~sa~ You still coming over for dinner?" Nagisa slowly stood up and looked at Karma before slightly shaking his head no. "Not today..."

"Ah, but don't you need food for your family?" The noble tilted his head, looking at Nagisa instead of the redhead in front of him. The bluenette didn't reply this time and lightly tugged at Karma's shirt. "There's still some that should feed us for tonight," he said quietly, just wanting to leave. Asano sighed then stood up, knowing he wouldn't be able to push Nagisa any further. 

"Alright, but remember you can always come over whenever you like~" He gave a small smirk then turned and walked off. Karma growled quietly then turned to face Nagisa, pulling the smaller male into a hug.

_"We're going to get out of here, I swear it."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Later that night..._

"Karma? You awake?" Nagisa's soft, hushed voice echoed through the redhead's ears. He slowly sat up, slowly opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the dim lighting. "I am now," he mumbled, looking at the bluenette before stretching. Nagisa climbed down the stairs, and waited for Karma to do the same before sitting at the dinner table. 

Karma got them both a bowl of food, and was eating when Nagisa took out a folded map, placing it on the table. The redhead's gaze turned to it almost instantly, and he stopped eating. "Where did you get this?" He grabbed the map, unfolding it and looking at it. "From Asano's castle," Nagisa kept his attention on Karma, watching his reactions.

"Karma...we can finally get free. We can finally escape and live normally!" "This is just a map," Karma's golden gaze moved to look at Nagisa, "we'll have nothing to defend ourselves if we were attacked." And that was when Nagisa placed a gun on the table that was supposedly sitting beside him. "Already thought about that."

"And what if we fail?"

"We won't!"

"...Nagi..."

"Karma, please... we can live normally again..." Nagisa's eyes filled with tears. "Or do you just not want to? Do you just not want to live normally again?"

"What? No, that's not it! That's not it at all, Nagi," Karma stood up and moved over to him, pulling him into a hug. "I've been wanting to live normally, this entire time. I hate waking up and thinking, 'yet another day in vampire hell and Nagisa of all people is going to suffer again'. It hurts, knowing you out of all of us have to suffer more... You're only so young..."

Nagisa buried his face in his chest, his hands closing around the fabric. "I don't want to die..." He whimpered, refusing to let go of the redhead. "And you won't," Karma made him look up. "I'll make sure of that. Alright? This plan is going to succeed...we're going to live."

_**~~~~~~** _

Nagisa peered around the corner before gesturing for the others to follow him. They quickly headed to the next wall, and Nagisa felt his breath get caught in his throat, taking notice to just how close they were to escaping, finally. 

 But he couldn't help but have this feeling that things wouldn't go as smoothly as he hoped. He knew that nothing ever really went as he wanted, the proof was in the entire situation they were in. He never wanted this, he wanted to live a normal life with Karma and all of them, not be trapped and used as blood banks. He quickly shook his head, trying to focus on the good.

It didn't last, however. It never lasts.

Just as they got to the exit, Asano decided to crash the party, grabbing Meg by the neck and lifting her up. "Ah, what's this? The livestock are trying to escape? You sure are smart, for making it this far. How did you do it?" Nagisa froze, his body going completely still. Tears filled his eyes, and he let out a small sob. 

_We're never escaping. We'll never be free..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet another short chapter, it was originally going to be longer, but then too much of the story would've been thrown into one chapter. So here's this ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_It's like a never ending darkness, always surrounding the unsuspected, always so suffocating... You'll never know when it'll reach out and pull you into that suffocating silence. It always seems to want to capture the young or ones with weaker minds. It caught me at a young age, and it's slowly killing me... But there's one thing I'm sadly aware of. The truth of this situation..._

**_We're never escaping.  
_ ** **_We'll never be free from this hell._ **

 

 Nagisa's hands were shaking as he aimed the gun at Asano, his throat felt dry and his legs ached. He forced himself to look at the bodies that lay lifeless on the ground. Itona, Hinano... Meg, Hayami, Sugino, Sugaya... Only he and Karma remained alive, and even then, on the dark side of things, it could very likely only be him who survives... Tears started to fill his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

He wasn't going to cry, not now. He had to stand strong, keep a clear view on Asano... and pull the trigger. The bullet flew through the air, before hitting its target. Asano hadn't even seen it coming, and dropped Karma to the ground.

 Nagisa dropped the gun and quickly ran to Karma, blinking back his tears again. "Y-you're going to be okay, I p-promise. Y-you're going to l-live!" He choked out, dragging Karma to the stairs. The redhead gave a choked laugh as a response, moving just enough to push Nagisa away. "Nagi, go. The only one who needs to live is you." He gave a crooked smile, before whispering a few words.

_"Go live a normal life, Nagisa."_

The bluenette's eyes filled with tears and he turned around, before bolting up the stairs, stumbling a few times. He forced himself to not look back, as it would only cause him more pain. His vision blurred with tears, and he just barely managed to find a voice, and screamed while running. Screamed with pain, with anger, with fear... He collapsed onto his knees in the snow outside, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. 

He was tired, he wanted sleep, warmth. His throat hurt from screaming so much, his legs aching. His heart hurt so, so badly. He wanted... He wanted... What did he want? A family? Friends, possibly? Parents who loved him? That couldn't possibly be it... Karma? Did he want Karma? For him to somehow escape the hell as well... That's it. That's what he wanted. Karma was his first friend, the first person to say "I care for and love you" and actually mean it. The first person to be there for him...

He laughed quietly, despite his pain. He may be young, but he was smart enough to realize that what he felt for Karma was far more than just a family love. He hated Asano with a burning rage, yet loved Karma so deeply with a blossoming passion...

 _Too bad he'll never know,_ Nagisa thought bitterly, biting down on his tongue. He slowly lifted his head up when he heard footsteps, and saw himself staring at a grown man, with spiky black hair, with a blonde woman beside him. 

"Hey, kid. You alright?"

_**~~~~~~** _

"Nagisa!" The bluenette turned around just in time to dodge getting attacked into a hug by Akari. Maehara and Isogai seemed to be following not far behind, Maehara laughing at Akari's failed attempt at hugging Nagisa. "What do you want?" Nagisa asked quietly, glancing at Akari.

"Karasuma told us to find you and tell you that we have a mission soon, seeing as we have our gear now. We'll be joining up with Nakamura, as well, so our team would be a full team." Maehara explained, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Nagisa gave a small nod to this. "Let's meet up with Nakamura after getting ready. That goes for all three of you, so don't go running straight to her, Akari."

"But, Nagisa-" "No." Akari pouted, crossing her arms. "Fine."

 

When Maehara, Isogai, and Akari all arrived to where Nakamura was waiting, they took notice to their leader being there as well, fixing the scabbard on his belt. "Well, shall we get going?" Nakamura asked once the other three were near them. "Does everyone have their weapon?" Nagisa looked at his teammates, who all nodded. "Alright, and the rule about vampires?"

"As long as they aren't a tough noble of whom would need to be fought as a bigger team, we can take out as many as we please." Isogai stated, to which earned a slight smile from Nagisa. "Now let's head out."

As they walked, Akari and Nakamura talked with each other, and Maehara and Isogai chatted. Nagisa never spoke a word, a hand staying on the hilt of his sword. He never had thought much about wielding such a weapon, he always thought he'd be better with a long distance weapon, but the sword seemed to speak to him, like the demon inside was begging for him to take and wield it.

Nagisa thought back to what the demon had done, what they had shown him, when he first had chosen it. The sickening image that haunted his mind any time he shut his eyes. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and forced himself to think about something else, something that wouldn't make him vomit what little lunch he had.

"AKARI!" His head jolted up when he heard Nakamura shout that. His gaze searched around before seeing Akari running after a vampire, only to get knocked to the ground by said vampire when they turned to look at her. Nagisa quickly unsheathed his sword, only to freeze when he took in the appearance of the vampire.

"Pathetic human," they growled, unsheathing their sword, seemingly about ready to slaughter Akari. But their attention turned to Akari's team when they saw her gaze in that direction. Their gaze landed on one person in particular, and that was the person who just dropped their sword and was currently running to them, ignoring their team's protests.

Nagisa jumped into the arms of the vampire, throwing his legs around their waist and his arms around their neck. "Y-you idiot! I t-thought you were d-dead..." He choked out, whimpering. "I t-thought Asano had k-killed you... K-Karma..." The redhead gave a small chuckle, holding the smaller male close, one hand resting on his rear and the other moving to pull blue locks out of being in a ponytail.

"Asano could never kill me, even if he so desired. Okuda...'helped' me from dying." Nagisa slightly moved to look at him, his gaze going to his fangs. "By h-helping, you mean turning you i-into a vamp?" 

Karma smirked, before baring his fangs completely, and making it seem like he was going to bite Nagisa, only to blow warm air against what was exposed of his neck. Akari had used this time while Karma was distracted to run back over to the others, but they seemed shocked when Nagisa suddenly started laughing.

Whatever Karma was doing, it clearly made him laugh, as he held onto his shoulders. The redhead moved away from his neck, sending a glare to Nagisa's teammates, before turning and walking off, still holding the precious bluenette in his arms.

_Karma..._

**_I love you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this was from a one-shot I made in my Karmagisa one-shot books, plus watching/reading Seraph of the End.


End file.
